Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to symbol error detection for Bluetooth® enhanced data rate (EDR) packets.
Bluetooth EDR packets are modulated using a combination of a Gaussian frequency shift keying (GFSK) modulation scheme and a differential encoded phase shift keying (DPSK) modulation scheme. GFSK is used to modulate a header of the Bluetooth EDR packets, while either a π/4 rotated differential encoded quadrature PSK (π/4-DQPSK) modulation scheme or an 8-DPSK modulation scheme is used to modulate a payload of the Bluetooth EDR packets.